flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Aliens
Alien facehugger 001 1197062102.jpg|Facehugger on host Alien-facehugger.jpg|Facehugger in leaping action Alien egg.jpg|Egg unraveling it's flaps aliens-movie.jpg|Alien (Showing inner mouth) Alien-Wallpaper-HD-Dekstop-PC.jpg|Quill (Queen) chest-burster_burst_001_1196992666.jpg|Alien fetus bursting from host's chest images-27.jpeg images-13.jpeg|Alien fetus inside host images-23.jpeg|Alien aliendrone.JPG|Exonmorph warrior inside a spacecraft AlienQueen.jpg|Alien queen Alienqueeneggsack.jpg|Egg sac (Attaches, and attaches from queen, and only queen) EggChamber+WithQueen.jpg|Alien Egg chamber (Queen in background) Height comparison.jpg|Height & Size (Human, Queen, Warrior, Facehugger) Hunters.PNG|Hunters (Invading expedition) Mm6_dog_photo_01_dl.jpg|Runner Queen protecting baby.jpg|Queen protecting minor Xenomorph queenMouth.jpg|Queen's mouth Quill.jpg|Queen Quill Xenomorph.jpg|Xenomorph Reproduction: Within the complex sorce of the reproduction cycle, these characters in fact, don't need to take part in partner-with-partner relationship to create another 'alien'. In the Alien reproductive cycle, it consists of a single 'Queen' whom supports an endless supply of 'eggs'. But it doesn't end there. When a host gets too clost to one of the 'egg's, the flaps on the top will unfold, releacing a 'Facehugger' the name practically says it all. Once releaced, a 'Facehugger' will leap with extraordinary speeds, and heights, aching its self to the host by wrapping a single tentacle aroung its neck, and 'Hugging' the face. It then injects the host with a microscopic needle-like bone, which injects them with a substance of some sort, that makes the host go into a deep, coma state. While the host is down, the 'Facehugger' then places a long, thin tube down the host' s throat, all the way to the stomach. After that's been accomplished, it then injects the host with a single egg. As hours pass, the egg grows to a fetus, feeding off from the host's internals. Then, after a few hours, the 'Facehugger' will die, and drop off, alowing the host to wake. When woken, the host will feel starved, and most likely go to get something to eat. With this new reaction, the tiny alien will, with tremendous force, and speed, burst out of the host's chest, exploding the heart where it was feeding, killing the host. Only in a few several hours, the tiny alien will have grown to a massacreing giant. Other: Acid-blood, tail blade, inner mouth which can shoot from an alien's outer mouth with enough force to bash through a human scull. Where are all of these eggs kept? In a chamber at In7, where most don't travel. The queen, and other aliens are the only ones who can open/access the chamber. Queen--Quill: A blood-thirsty, battle-hungry, murderous creature with a taste for blood. But beware, this being is like no other, her skin bleeds acid, and her skin is far too thick for blades. This creature takes base from the classic horror series 'Aliens', as for she, upholds the race of 'Alien'. Now, with these creatures, are their extreme survival abilities, even past death THEIR RACE WILL LIVE ON. Other alien members Cass -- A runner, female Xenomorph (Usually a spy, or used to gather resources from great places without being noticed. Their skin is typically slick, and contains no pikes/horn-spikes, and little muscle, their frame is more slender, and easy-looking compared to other Xenomorphs) Trem -- A male soldier Xenomorph (Quite large with huge horn-spikes on back, and extremely thick skin, born to protect the queen, and kill all threats who come close to the chamber) Veto -- A male runner Xenomorph (as explained above) --A Warrior Xeno (The warrior Xenomorophs are the ones with the action. They're the regualar Alien, whose job is to invade aircrafts, and take down as many earthly populations as possable, and bring back live hosts for the eggs in the chamber to 'latch' to. Their skin is very thick, and have an average amount of pikes along their spinal region) Turi--Female Runner Alien Skep-Male Runner alien Case--A baby (Bursted from the chest of Arcticwolf) female A L I E N, will grow to be a hunter Alien. -A warrior Xeno Egg count: Hundreds Alien Count: Twenty-one Xenomorphs (Growing) ALien Behavior: VERY AGRESSIVE DO NOT TRY TO MAKE FRIENDLY Other about the 'Alien': This Roleplay was configure based on the classic horror series 'Alien'. The average Alien its self can be extremely hard to kill. Especially if one manages to crawl its way into an aircraft, ship, or carrier. Because, the horrific Alien breed contains a terrific Acid for blood, so, if killed, the literally, 'Out of this world' acid can burn through the metal contained in such a craft. Or, when trying to stab one, the acid could drip on the particular, and burn right through armor, ligaments, ect. These creatures may be skinny, but don't let looks be decieving. A single 'Alien's' skin is extremely thick with tissue stronger then the human shin. And it's not just one layer, but several layers coat over the fleshy material underneath. Because of the creatures survival-like behavior, don't let yourself think they're stupid. Just because they can't understand the language spoken on earth, doesn't mean they're not extremely intelligent. Most comprihend such creatures as 'Fantastic'. While other see them as 'Horrifying' or 'Disgusting'. The closest way to Imagine the beasts' intelligence would be as close as possable to a volosoraptor. One of the most dangerous qualities about the Alien (also knosn as Xenomorph) race is, even though one may fall quickly, there are always dozens of eggs to replace it. The Ranks and duties --Queen--Most powerful, extremely thick-skinned: Nearly bulletproof, Fire-resistant, Huge (Around 15 ft tall, and 20 ft long). Duty--Produce an endless amound of eggs through the 'Egg sac' Which can be attached, and taken off only by the Queen, and only fits the Queen, if the Queen dies, the others will fight until the strongest becomes Queen. --Soldier-- Their main purpose is defence, their skinned-armor is EXTREMELY thick, they have large pikes on their back. Duty--Protect the queen, and guard the Chamber --Warrior-- Very skilled, their skin is fairly thick, can stop a bullet mid-skin, but will still be effected. Their purpose is to train the Hunters, and they only fight in major battles, or when the Chamber is under threat. --Hunters-- They are skilled for battle, three times as fast as a human's sprint (Hard to hit). They are also extreme climbers, and could climb the flat surface of a 90* angle of a cemented wall with ease. Duty--They are known as the 'invaders' they invade crafts, staying hidden in shafts, and air vents until the right time to strike. They casually travel in large numbers or 'packs', taking down an enemy with ease in numbers --Runners-- EXTREMELY fast, they are very ''hard to hit by bullet. Their skin is smoothe, and sleek, so, if hit by a bullet with crossed aim, and at the right speed, the bullet could slide right along the skin without penetration, yet, skinning the touch. It's defence is very low, and an extreme climber. They are practically harmless to anything they come across, they show no agression towards anything but small critters used as live hosts to be brought back (Raccoons, snakes, badger, ect: Basically small animals) Duty--Collect supplies such as: Live hosts, food, materials for the 'Egg sac' they play a very important role in the hive. Without the Runners, and Scavengers, the entire Hive could fall. --Scavengers-- Even more quick over the Runners, but their stamina is low, and they take breaks very often. Their climbing potential is incredable. Although, their not quite as humble as the Runners, the Scavengers are very lethal, and sly. If approached, they will most likely steal something. Duty--Practically the same as the Runners, except they don't go as far, nor collect as much. --Eggs-- Not exactly a rank, but they have a slimy, skin-for-shell texture. If you look closely, you will see that their sides close in and out as in a breathing, or heartbeat rythym. They are produced from the 'Egg sac' from the Queen, and their purpose is to house the 'Facehuggers' until a host gets close enough to trigger the attack. '''Hints/Warnings:' ' *Runners are not fire-resistant, seems how firearms, even fastifres, are not fast enough to tag one, a flamethrower of sorts is recomended.' ' *If you do manage to find a way to kill the more powerful Aliens/Exonmorphs, DO NOT use it over, and over, and over again! The Exonmorphs are called Exon''morphs ''for a reason! If one strategy is used repetedly, they can 'Evolve' very quickly to withstand that attack! ' *It is best to keep away from them at the moment, they pose no threat so far, they're too busy working on the Chamber, and protecting the supply of eggs, there will be no invasions/attacks anytime soon. The only ones that will be rummaging about the scapes would be the Runners, and they alone are harmless. *Do not try to use regular blades, they are effective, but they just won't cut it, due to the fact that the Aliens contain a powerful Acid-blood, it can 'melt' the blade right off the stump. *Don't try to use 'Spells' on them. Again, they're literally 'Out of this world' Any spell mechanisms you may have will take no effect on them for their DNA does not comprihend with the Spells you may contain, and their hearts, organs, ect are not where a normal animal's would be. *The Exonmorphs pose no threat to 'cats' for some reason, they oddly avoid the things. (Alergies or something) ' *THE BEST WEAKNESS OF AN EXONMORPH IS ICE. For some odd reason, the Aliens hate cold substances, and obey under its influence. (Has to do with the Acid-blood)' *Just because they weak over Ice, does not mean they hate water. They are EXCELLENT swimmers. _____________________________________________________________________________________ ((I'm giving these pointers because some seem to be over reacting on the Aliens, and their uniques may seem 'unfair' to some players, so, to even the scores, I gave you some weaknesses, and strengths (Things to use, things not to use, things to look out for)) Category:Clans based on Aliens